The Tōjō-sama of Tennis
is chapter 211 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Agiel carries her unconscious Pillar Generals on her back as she sets off to leave, though she complains of their respective issues being too much for her to handle. Before leaving, she glances back towards Oga's and Takamiya's directions, reflecting on the fact that the latter is contracted with the notorious Lucifer; with that in mind, she becomes worried about the two. Elsewhere, Oga begins to feel restless from his fight with Takamiya; during a brief pause, he even notes how he cannot understand much of Takamiya's abilities, frustrating him. Takamiya senses Oga's exhaustion and begins scolding him for unnecessarily using too much Demonic power. Takamiya then explains about their Demons' Emblems and how it can affect those with a King's Crest, both positively and negatively. Regarding the same topic, Takamiya tells Oga to deplete his strength otherwise his allies will not be able to defeat the Fallen Angels; particularly, Tōjō, whom Takamiya is assured does not possess one. Tōjō later gets into a brawl with Yasaka and Sally of the Fallen Angels; during the brawl, Yasaka initially restrains Tōjō so that Sally can throw more efficient punches at him, but eventually lets go at the behalf of his comrade. Afterwards, both of the King's Crest bearers remark over Tōjō's loss to Himekawa very recently, angering Tōjō who reveals that he has been training intensively since then; however, it turns out that he has only been playing tennis against Oga, which occurred not too long ago. Upon hearing this, Furuichi, who retains a fragment of his "soul" within Sally's body, screams out that Tōjō has only been playing a sport rather than actually train. Seeing Furuichi, Tōjō comes to the conclusion that Sally has eaten his "soul", which the two members of the Fallen Angels quickly realize were the pieces that they ate sometime earlier in the night. Oga reflects on Takamiya's words before telling the fellow first-year that he does not seem to understand Tōjō, alerting the latter's attention. He then tells Takamiya that Tōjō is not someone to cling on to his past losses. Sally and Tōjō then begin their fight. Sally, who begins to feel his power-up from eating Furuichi's "soul", furiously attacks Tōjō with various punching blows to the third-year's body; he even mentions during the bout that he is starting to feel very well after eating such a strange substance. However, Tōjō tells Sally that they are not in the same league and punches him across the hallways, effectively causing him to regurgitate Furuichi's "soul". While delivering the punch, the left sleeve of Tōjō's jacket shreds into bits, revealing a King's Crest marked by the number 4 on his forearm. He then notices the tattoo and starts complaining about having it since playing tennis with Oga. Watching from afar, Yasaka, who is stunned to see the King's Crest, opens his mouth, allowing his portion of Furuichi's "soul" to scream out. Characters in order of appearance #Odonel #Xoblah #Agiel #Beelzebub IV #Tatsumi Oga #Shinobu Takamiya #Zenjūrō Saotome (flashback) #Hidetora Tōjō #Kōken Yasaka #Sally Night #Takayuki Furuichi #Harumi Ogata (flashback) #Suzune Suzumura (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters